Organic electronic devices have attracted increasing attention in recent years. Examples of organic electronic device include Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs). OLEDs are promising for display applications due to their high power conversion efficiency and low processing costs. When manufacturing full color displays, each display pixel can be divided into three subpixels, each emitting one of the three primary colors: red, green, and blue. In order to form pixels and subpixels having a pitch as small as 100 microns, geometric structures, such as banks or wells, are formed on the substrate to confine deposited OLED materials to certain locations on the substrate. Since these structures occupy space on the substrate, they reduce the effective emission area of the display, and can limit the resolution of a display.
Although ink-jet printing techniques are commonly used in the fabrication of electronic devices, high spatial resolution is difficult to achieve using these techniques. Using current ink-jet printing techniques, sub-pixels having sizes as small as approximately 85 microns have been attained. Future displays will require even smaller pixels and subpixels to improve resolution. Therefore, future high-resolution displays may not be able to use the banks or well structures or current ink-jet printing techniques.